fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion Youths
The Fusion Youths are a secondary team in Fusionfall. FusionFall The team is mostly made up of kids 7-15 year old. They are mostly the younger siblings of other heroes but some are not. The other KND Operatives are some interns but are not included in the Fusion Interns. There are 17 heroes(apart of the other 2000 KND Operatives): * [[Secret|'Secret']](Isabella Solaris): 'Secret is a very tough young girl, with a very energetic, carefree and eager personality. In general, she prefers taking on foes stronger than herself. She loves to fight, and enjoys missions in which there will be physical confrontations. Sitting on the sidelines is less to her liking. She can occasionally lose focus when impressed by something, but can regain focus when corrected. Her teammates have also remarked that stealth is one of her strong suits. * [[Dexter|'Dexter]]: Dexter is the younger (but more intelligent) brother of Dee Dee. He is a boy genius and is fully devoted to science, but he is also very arrogant and takes great pride in his intelligence. In the series, he has a lab behind his bookshelf, where he performs experiments and creates inventions, which usually leads to trouble for him and his surroundings. His lab is usually devastated by his sister Dee Dee who just wants to play with his inventions. * [[Blossom|'Blossom']](Blossom Utonium): Her "father" 'is Professor Utonium, who created her and her sisters via a combination of sugar, spice, everything nice, and Chemical X. Blossom is the most intelligent and mature of the three, but at times the most bossy, and acting at others a bit like a nerd. Among the girls, Blossom has one special power, ice breath. * [[Bubbles|'Bubbles]](Bubbles Utonium): Bubbles is one of the three Powerpuff Girls created by Professor Utonium and sister to Blossom and Buttercup. In the show's theme song, she's known as "the joy and the laughter," and is the sweetest of the sisters. She loves animals, has a stuffed toy named Octi (the model of the item Octi Backpack), and is capable of speaking Spanish and animal languages. Despite Bubbles' childlike personality, she is a fierce opponent and would do anything to protect her sisters. Mojo Jojo fears her immensely after she single-handedly defeated him in a massive rage. * [[Buttercup|'Buttercup']](Buttercup Utonium): Buttercup is one of the three Powerpuff Girls, whose sisters are Blossom and Bubbles. Unlike Blossom or Bubbles, Buttercup loves to fight and is considered a tomboy. Despite typically being considered the tough girl, she is capable of showing love toward both her sisters and Professor Utonium. * [[Mac|'Mac']]: Mac 'is one of the two main protagonists in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Mac's voice was high in the series premiere, but became slightly deeper in later episodes. He has brown hair, and wears a dark crimson t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a dark green backpack, and tan khaki pants. He has a crush on Secret(Isabella Solaris). * [[Bloo|'Bloo]]: 'He's at the core of his personality, a clever, self- centred, mischevious, cynical, jealous, greedy, narcissistic, immature maniac. He is also shown to be a rebel, compared to Mac, who is the smart one. The original creator Craig McCracken of ''Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends has said in an interview that the character was based on his childhood prior to the death of his father at the age of seven. Blooregard is abrasive, trouble-making, immature, jealous, and manipulative, partially due to his restless energy, cleverness, and delusional narcissism. When first introduced, Bloo was shown to have a slightly more gentle personality, kind to everyone and willing to protect his creator and best friend Mac. However, somewhat quickly, his personality shifted considerably. * [[Thundera|'''Thundera]](Sarah Orina): 'Thundera is a very prideful girl. She enjoys to win, and loves to hear her fans cheer her on. She is not arrogant like her fellow friend (or child) Wildebeest. She also seems to be very defensive of him. When she was fighting Cyborg, she wouldn't listen to anything he said, but as soon as he mentioned Wildebeest's grim fate, she snapped out of it. * [[Johnny Test|'Johnny Test]]' (Jonathan Test Johnny X)' is the main protagonist/anti-hero, who is the troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespectful 14 year old boy also known for his love of anything he considers awesome. He's the only son of Hugh and Lila, brother of 15 year old Susan and Mary and anti-hero of the show. Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. * [[Juniper Lee|'Juniper Lee']](Juniper "June" Kim Lee) is an 13 year old, Asian girl blessed with magical powers that grant her the title of Te Xuan Ze at the age of 13, thus becoming the protector of the hidden world of magic. It is her duty, as Te Xuan Ze, to keep the balance between good and bad magic and keep the world of humanity in the dark about its magical counterpart. But, because of her young age, Juniper faces many struggles in balancing her normal and magical life, and keeping her powers a secret from her family. When she's not involved in some magical hulabaloo, Juniper acts just like any normal girl. She likes to hang out with her friends and enjoys doing sports such as volleyball and skateborading. She also plays guitar in her own band along with her brothers Dennis and Ray Ray. * [[Bloom|'Bloom']](Bloom Troy): 'A female 13 year old, and a member of the Apple family. She is the younger sister of Dona Troy and granddaughter of Tree Trunks. Bloom is one of the founding members of the team Fusion Youths, along with others. Her best friends are Secret, Brain Wave,Thundera, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 5. * [[Brain Wave|'Brain Wave]](Anais Watterson): 'She is one of the main characters in ''The Amazing World of Gumball. Anais is the youngest and most intelligent member of the Watterson family, youngest sister of her older brothers, Zach and Darwin, and a member of Fusion Youths. * [[Numbuh 1|'''Numbuh 1]](Nigel Uno): 'Throughout the show, Numbuh 1 speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Numbuh 1 had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until ''Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. * [[Numbuh 2|'''Numbuh 2]](Hoagie P. Gilligan) (Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr.) is a 14 tear old American boy who loves cracking puns at every chance he sees, and an inventor and pilot with a passion for flight. He is the 2x4 Technology Officer of Kids Next Door Sector V. * [[Numbuh 3|'Numbuh 3']](Kuki Sanban): is a pretty happy-go-lucky, 13-year-old Japanese girl who is in charge of Diversionary Tactics and is the Medical Specialist of Sector V. She also takes care of the hamsters that power the treehouse. She is one of the two female members (alongsideNumbuh 5) of KND and is the second Asian-American in her sector(besides Juniper Lee). As an adult, she becomes President of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, and the first thing she did when she took over was tear down a Rainbow Monkey Potty training amusement park. Her sweet personality has easily made her friends with Bubbles. * [[Numbuh 4|'Numbuh 4']](Wallabee "Wally" Beetles): is the brash and impulsive hand-to-hand combatant 14 year old Australian boy of Kids Next Door Sector V. He is close friends with Hoagieand has a crush on his teammate, Kuki, who is his close friend and team mate. * [[Numbuh 5|'Numbuh 5']](Abigail "Abby" Lincoln) is one of the five main characters from Codename: Kids Next Door. She is the spy and espionage tactics expert of Sector V, as well as the second in command (since she's easily the most level-headed of the group), and keeps guard over their candy stash. She talks in third person about herself, due to her calm, cool personality. Her sister, Cree (formerly Numbuh Eleven), is her arch-nemesis. Numbuh Five is also the one who convinced Numbuh One to join the KND. * KND Operatives(2000) Gallery Wonder Girl 2.png Lucy 11yrs Humanoid Lenopan.png Numbuh 5.jpg Fusion Fall 4.png Ff19.jpg 598px-Fusion Fall 2.png Fusion Fall Number 1 by 1HotPrInCeSs2 (1).jpg Fusion Fall Bloo.png 1889076-fusion fall mac.png June 9 .png Johnny Test at the Nuclear Plant.png SarahSimms.jpg 169.jpg 180 (5).jpg 180 (4).jpg Secret.png Latest.png Category:Teams __FORCETOC__